The Client
The Client is Mia's first Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It occurs during late night in the Residential District's Ishmael Hills, in the alley between the houses south of the Water Purification Plant. Dialogue : "Chief! What are you doing here?" : Inquire: "Ask Mia who the man is beside her." :: "Isn't it obvious? He's a client!" : Invite: "Ask Mia to join you for dinner." (+ ) :: "Ooo, sorry. Right now I'm having an important discussion with this client about a mission." :: "So while I'm thrilled to be invited, I have to decline." : "Anyway, could you maybe sorta…leave us alone now? You're interrupting our delicate negotiations." : Worry: "Express concern about the nature of the client's mission." :: "Admittedly, this is an unusual place and time to meet a client about a job, but I assure you there's nothing suspicious about the request itself! Nope! Nuuuuh-uh." :: "And I'll also remind you that I'm now a full-fledged BLADE who can easily handle whatever type of mission this cruel world sees fit to fling at her." :: "Perhaps you're looking to get in on the job and divvy up the reward money? I bet you are, you sly dog, you! But the answer is still a big no." :: "I'm gonna make like a bass and handle this job solo! …Get it? Solo? "So low"? Bass? Never mind." :: "Anyway, please stop trying to get all up in my biz." : Lie: "Say that you need Mia's help on a different mission so she will quit pursuing this one." :: "I appreciate your concern, Chief. I really do." :: "But my answer is still a big negatory." :: "Plus, I know you don't have a mission for me. You just made that up, you sly dog, you!" :: "And I'm too busy with my REAL mission to run around chasing down your fake one." :: "And I'll also remind you that I'm now a full-fledged BLADE who can easily handle whatever type of mission this cruel world sees fit to fling at her." :: "So please step up off my grill. Okay, Chief?" : Assist: "Offer to work with Mia to complete the client's job." (+ ) :: "Nope! Tooootally not necessary." :: "Hey, are you just looking to get in on the job and divvy up the reward? I bet you are, you sly dog, you! But the answer is still a big no." :: "I'm gonna make like a bass and handle this job solo! …Get it? Solo? "So low"? Bass? Never mind." :: "Admittedly, this is an unusual place and time to meet a client about a job, but I assure you there's nothing suspicious about the request itself! Nope! Nuuuuh-uh." :: "Juuust a normal job. Nothing special about it. Almost boring, actually. Sleepy-time and all that. Heck, the reward isn't even that good." :: "And I'll also remind you that I'm now a full-fledged BLADE who can easily handle whatever type of mission this cruel world sees fit to fling at her." :: " So make like a donut and roll on outta here! …Er, donuts roll, right? The cake kind, at least?" Category:Mia Heart-to-Hearts